nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Super Snot Put
Super Snot Put, released on June 7th 2012 and re-released on June 13th 2012, is a sequel to the game Snot Put. Just like in the prequel, the player must throw a snot droplet as far as possible. Super Snot Put also has Facebook interaction, enabling two players to play simultaneously across two computers. The game was one of the 10 launch titles of the iPhone and Android version of the Nitrome Touchy, and was the only title that was free to play at launchNitrome Touchy website: We thought, what better way to start off the experience with the super addictive - Super Snotput. This will be free to play on the Nitrome Touchy.. Controls * - Pick up snot, move in circular motion, let go to send flying Gameplay The player has to grab a snot put that drops out of a metalic nose, and fling it as far as possible. This is exactly like the prequel's objective. Strategy To get highscores on this game, it's all about the throw. The player needs to get lots of momentum and height to compliment the speed. There are a lot of throw techniques, but the three most known and used is clockwise, counter-clockwise and straight throw. Clockwise focuses on, as the name implies, spinning the snot in a clockwise movement, not hitting the walls. After some spins, the player can throw the snot when it is on a top-left or top-right position. Counter-clockwise is the same as the last one, only in reverse. The style focuses on height, but isn't very effective, as there is little speed to go with it. The last style is the straight throw. Make a left and right motion diagonally. Let go at the peak of the right of the screen. This one is based open both height and momentum, but lacks control; it is best to use this method with trial and error. However, this strategy is proven to be worthy. The below video uses the straight throw strategy, and its worth is proven in the video. Lines/Flags The lines and flags play the same role as flags in the prequel. While in mid-air, the player can see the lines, an when landing close to one, the flag can be seen. *'Blue' - Marks the player's previous throw. *'Red:' Marks the player's best throw of the day. *'Yellow:' Marks the best score of the player's friend list. *'Green:' Marks the farthest some friend has threw it. Bells Each 10,000 centimeters, a bell sounds. Under the invisible line that makes the bell sound, the character can find the it. If the players touches the bell, it will move. Maintenance *'7 June 2012' - Shortly after Super Snot Put was released, the game was taken down as problems prevented it from being played on Facebook. Invites sent out to play the game did not work properly. Nitrome was working on resolving the error, and it was not known when the game would be re-released. *'June 13 2012' - The game was brought back online, however, problems may still be encountered in the Facebook version when played in an Opera browser. Differences *In the original Snot Put, the distance was measured in meters. In Super Snot Put, it is measured in centimeters. *In Super Snot Put, the snot can be flung into space, whereas in Snot Put, this is not possible. *Super Snot Put can be played on Nitrome's Facebook page, while Snot Put cannot. *The screen size for Super Snot Put is bigger (specifically, taller) than Snot Put's. *Bells are included in Super Snot Put, while in Snot Put, there are none. Altitudes In Super Snot Put, there are different levels of elevation, discerned by their background. The lowest is the ground, and then is the regular background, then a background of just pipes. After this comes scattered clouds, and then one huge cloud that will completely cover the player. After this comes light blue sky, and then, darker sky, and then space, the highest level known. TheGround(SuperSnotPut).png|The ground JustPipes(SuperSnotPut).png|Just pipes Sky(SuperSnotPut).png|The beginning of the clouds immersedinclouds(SuperSnotPut).png|The huge cloud. Notice that the player cannot be seen. BlueSky(SuperSnotPut).png|The light blue sky DarkBlueSky(SuperSnotPut).png|The dark blue sky Space(SuperSnotPut).png|Space Gallery Super Snot Put menu.png|The menu for Super Snot Put Achu.png|The slider animation for Super Snot Put SSP Touchy.png|A banner in the Shop section of Nitrome Touchy promoting Super Snot Put as a free to play game Trivia *This game was a surprise to many players, since Nitrome did not post any teasers on their blog before the release date. *This game is the first game to be a sequel to a mini game. *This game is also the second game to be taken down soon after it was released, the first being Steamlands. *If the player throws up enough, the snot will go to clouds, and even space. *When the snot passes a bell, the bell will make a musical note in chronological order. Example: The 10,000cm bell is the note "C" and the 20,000cm bell is the note "D". *This is the first mini game in two years, since Squawk. *On the slider of Nitrome.com Nitrome erroneously stated that Super Snot Put could be played on Twitter, though within a few days this line was removed. *This is the first game to use the settings cog. Notes Category:Snot Put series Category:Games Category:Arcade games Category:Sequels Category:Nitrome Touchy games Category:Facebook games Category:Beta Category:2012 games Category:Music by Dave Cowen Category:Programming by Aaron Steed Category:Art by Stefan Ählin Category:Art by Mat Annal Category:Browser games Category:Level-based games